


Broken Memories, Broken Thrones

by MYRH_Peach



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: BoiFang is there, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Multi, Royalty, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYRH_Peach/pseuds/MYRH_Peach
Summary: Lost Prince! AUFang didn't really remember his parents that much, he did remember that lullaby that his brother used to sing so long ago...
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang
Kudos: 9





	Broken Memories, Broken Thrones

_"Run!! Protect the Prince!" The late evening wind blew against his coat, the moons reflecting the thin layer of snow that covered the forest ground near the castle. Run, protect his charge he thinks to himself. The child was quiet, his tufts of hair caught a slight bit of falling snow. The young teen ran, and ran, and ran until he can't anymore._

_The cold is getting to him now, and he can't run anymore, so he did what he had to do, set up camp for the night. They will live, he'll make sure of it._

_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•° •_

"Hey guys! Please gather at the bridge for the next mission briefing.“ Yaya's hologram reflected off the odd sweat slowly trickling from the side of his face. Boboiboy closed off his tablet and hopped off his bed. He looked up to the top bunk bed to see his best friend, still sleeping. 

"Gopal, wake up. We're getting a new mission!" Gopal just turned his back on him. "Mmmm… You, you can go ahead without me… I'll catch up." a hard jab on his side is enough to make him jump out of his bed though. 

The atmosphere on the bridge was calm, Mr. Papa Zola was flaunting his 'mentor' persona as usual, while Yaya and Ying were setting up the live connection with the TAPOPS Headquarters. OchoBot was hooked up to the ship's system and greeted them both. "Boboiboy, Gopal, you're here! Have you seen Fang?" 

They both shook their heads, Fang's private quarters were off limits to everyone, even to OchoBot. 

Entering the Bridge with a yawn and a bed hair looking like a spooked bunny. "Sorry I'm late, I uhh, accidentally fell asleep. Yeah. “ He breathed. Just as Boboiboy was about to ask why he looks so disheveled, Komander KoKoCi's voice cuts through the line. 

"Attention Team! You have a new retrieval mission," A Hologram of a tennis ball sized Power Sphere was shown. It was White in color with swirling purple accents all over its body. "You are assigned to retrieve IlusiBot at the Planet Valk." a Planet was then shown, a green colored planet with dark teal splashes. "Our Intel has been informed that the planet still houses the Power Sphere. Retrieve it and take it back to HQ. Over and Out." 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_"Kaizo, how would you like to be a part of this organization that protects power spheres?"_   


_"…I would like to join. Can my… little brother be able to join me? All of our relatives are dead, and he can barely walk."_

_"Of course! We will take care and groom both of you to be fine men!"_

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_"Brother, where are our parents?"_

_"Your- i mean our parents are…" ~~ **Dead by the time the siege on the castle ended right before dawn.**~~_

_"?? Big brother, are you alright?"_

_"They're,,, on an undercover mission in the deep and uncharted place in space! Yeah!"_

_"Really? When will they come back?"_

_"... I don't know…"_

_"Oh, it's okay! I'm sure they'll come back one day!"_

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Kaizo paid a couple of actors to act as their supposed parents. He felt incredibly disturbed when they tried to look like the old king and queen. Though he had to admit they were pretty good actors._

_Fang was convinced though by the end of their 'visit before going back to deep space missions again', and that was good enough for him._

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

When the team finally reached the Planet Valk, they were mesmerized by the old lush untouched plants that littered the forest near the castle where word is that the brief appearance of IllusiBot a few days ago was reported to TAPOPS. 

The place was experiencing their version of spring, large blooms of flowers littered everywhere you look, and Yaya and Ying was incredibly vocal about it. 

"Look at all these flowers! It feels like spring in Japan!" Yaya flew up to one of the branches to smell and Ying zipped to another to admire the greenery. 

Boboiboy was meandering around with Gopal and Fang, scouting out the bright and beautiful forest. The forest was filled to the brim with soft light reflecting from the pastel hued petals that seemed to go on forever.

The Orange capped hero glanced at his Lance Corporal and felt his throat clogged up. 

Fang looks so at peace. There was no hardness in his eyes or wrinkles visible. It's like he was sleeping, the soft light reflecting off and illuminating him and turning him to something like the full moon at its peak.

He looked away. _'Focus on the mission, you bisexual disaster.'_ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,, follow me on Twitter for updates i guess... @peachjunnie


End file.
